


Touch and Feel

by LesboDyke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, collection of oneshots, plot what plot?, porn oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: A collection of smut oneshots featuring Clarke and Lexa.Everything tagged is everything that's shown up in the oneshots so far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is to be a collection of Clexa smut. Each beginning note will contain a brief summary of the oneshot below. Enjoy!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Clarke is forced to attend a gala when one of her pieces is being featured in a gallery. She doesn't much enjoy them, until someone decides to make her night infinitely better.  
> Tags: Public Sex

Clarke sighed for what felt like the millionth time as she quickly accepted a glass of champagne off of the tray of a passing server. As much as she loved painting, and really truly adored seeing her paintings in galleries, she hated gallery openings. They were boring and there were always pretentious people who wanted to know the feeling behind her piece. The feeling tended to be ‘I saw something pretty and wanted to recreate it.’ but apparently that was never enough. So she had to bullshit some excuse about light and the fleetingness of beauty or whatever.

Mostly, she spent her time drinking and wondering when it was okay for her to go home. And aggressively trying to avoid guys that wanted to hit on her. It wasn’t that she didn’t like guys, she did, she just didn’t really like art guys. They were always so up themselves. And all of the girls that came to these events were arm candy and paired off. And Clarke was semi-certain that a few were paid for.

Leaning against a wall, Clarke sipped her champagne, deciding that she’d do another ten minutes or so and then slip out and go home. Swap the Champagne for some beer and the pretentious crowd for some bad horror movie and just veg.

“I know these exhibits are supposed to be serious, but is there some rule against smiling?” Clarke jumped as the voice sounded from beside her. She twisted and did her best not to let her brain fall out of her ears at the sight of the woman before her. She was tall and elegant and dressed in a beautifully tailored suit.  
“I’m sorry, did I startle you?” The woman leant next to Clarke on the wall, surveying the room before turning her attention back with a smile.

“Yeah, a little. And no, no rules against smiling.” Clarke forced herself to breathe. Now was not the time to lose her head over a pretty girl.

“Oh good. I’m Lexa.” Clarke swallowed, nodding softly and sipping her Champagne again, just for something to do as she attempted to collect herself.

“Clarke.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Clarke.” Lexa smirked in her direction and Clarke struggled to stay upright. It had been a long time since someone she was genuinely attracted to at first sight had flirted with her. Was she flirting?  
“So what’s a pretty girl like you doing here alone?” Definitely flirting.

“Couldn’t seem to swing a date. I think I intimidate people.” Damnit Clarke. Cursing herself out internally, Clarke bit her lip. She was terrible at flirting. But she’d try again.  
“What about you?”

“I figured it would be more fun to see if I could meet someone here.” Clarke had meant to focus on Lexa’s words, really, she had, but she found herself staring at Lexa’s lips, unable to look away.  
“You’re staring.” The gleeful words took a moment to register and Clarke burned scarlet when they did.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’ve been staring at you all evening.” Another smirk and Clarke nearly choked on the sip she’d been attempting to take. Lexa lowered her head carefully, moving so she was partially in front of Clarke so she could whisper in her ear.  
“I think we should cut to the chase here, Clarke. My intentions aren’t a simple chat. There’s plenty I want from you, but conversation isn’t one of those things.” Clarke swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. If it had been anyone else speaking to her like this, she’d have attacked and ran by now, but with Lexa’s voice slipping seductively into her ear, Clarke was frozen on the spot, feeling goosebumps spread across her body.  
“I’d like to have fun with you, Clarke. What do you say?” A finger traced down Clarke’s arm and she swallowed thickly a final time before nodding slowly.

“What kind of fun?” Lexa straightened and smirked at the question, taking Clarke’s hand and pulling her. Stumbling a second in her heels, Clarke followed behind willingly as Lexa led her to the bathrooms, tugging Clarke into the women’s one before setting the cleaning sign outside and locking the door, leaving them alone with the empty rows of stalls.  
“Oh... that kind of fun.” Clarke bit her lip, as if she hadn’t been thinking the exact same thing since Lexa snuck up on her. As if she hadn’t been hoping that this would be the end point of her evening, upon laying eyes on Lexa. Okay so she hadn’t imagined it being in the bathroom, but she could make do with that. After all, the counter that held the sinks looked sturdy and honestly, with all of the tension the evening had given her, she could think of no better cure.  
Lexa was smirking again as she easily backed Clarke into the counter, taking her Champagne flute and setting it aside before cupping Clarke’s face.

“Can I kiss you?” The question seemed immensely out of place, given their situation, but Clarke felt a warm feeling spread through her chest at it being asked anyway.

“Please, feel free.” She quipped back, thankful that she’d recovered enough of herself to manage that at least. Lexa chuckled slightly, before pressing her lips to Clarke’s. Clarke’s fingers wove their way into Lexa’s hair as she kissed back, nipping at Lexa’s lower lip after a moment. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the way Lexa had so openly stated her interest, but Clarke was feeling bold. At that boldness was rewarded with the feeling of Lexa’s tongue pressing against her lips before invading her mouth.

Clarke pulled back from the kiss at the feeling of Lexa’s hand skimming over her throat and down her chest slowly.

“Presumptuous?” She asked, trying to behave like she wasn’t breathless.

“I prefer bold.” Lexa smirked, her hand easily cupping Clarke’s breast over her dress, her thumb caressing over the exposed skin atop softly.  
“But I could always stop, if you wanted me to.” Clarke shook her head as she pulled Lexa down into another kiss, biting back a gasp with Lexa’s lip as her hand dove under the material of her dress to cup her breast skin to skin, squeezing just ever so lightly.

They pulled apart again as Lexa slid the straps of Clarke’s dress off her arms just enough to pull the bust down, seeming to revel in the fact that it contained a built in bra, meaning there was one less layer between her and Clarke’s breasts.

“Remember, don’t be too loud or people might wonder.” There was a twinkle in Lexa’s eye that promised to make that task very difficult for Clarke. And then her lips enclosed around Clarke’s nipple and the blonde found herself sucking in an unexpected gust of air as teeth gently scraped against the sensitive bud. Clarke had always found her breasts to be sensitive. In the past, lovers had managed to bring her nearly to the edge, just with her breasts.

Using her hand to play with the neglected breast, Lexa continued to manipulate Clarke’s right nipple with her lips, teeth and tongue. Biting and soothing and sucking until Clarke was certain the underwear she was wearing was completely ruined and her breathing was only coming in ragged gasps.

Pulling back and smirking once again, Lexa moved her hands to the back of Clarke’s thighs.

“Up you get.” She said, her voice sounding lower than it had last time she’d spoken. It took Clarke a moment to realise what was being asked of her, but once she got it, ignoring how undignified she was in doing so, Clarke hopped up onto the counter behind her, resting back against her hands and trying to catch her breath slightly.  
Lexa didn’t give her much of a chance catching Clarke’s lips in another searing kiss. Their teeth clashed, Lexa’s hands working their way up Clarke’s legs, pushing her dress up as she went.  
“Last chance to back out, Clarke.” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s lips, her fingers hooked into the waistband of Clarke’s underwear.

“I don’t want to back out.” Clarke growled out desperately, leaning forward to kiss Lexa once again. She raised her hips in invitation for Lexa to remove her underwear. An invitation that Lexa gladly took her up on, tugging the scrap of material down to her knees before slowly, far too slowly for Clarke’s liking, working her hand back up the inside of Clarke’s thigh.

A slim finger met her clit and Clarke whimpered, already rolling her hips towards Lexa’s hand. In any other situation, she’d be ashamed of how needy she was acting, but right now, after having her breasts thoroughly worked over, with the added thrill of being in a semi-public place, Clarke just couldn’t seem to stop herself. Lexa began drawing circles, almost as if she planned to tease Clarke.

“Fuck, Lexa, please...” Clarke didn’t realise the words were coming out of her mouth until she heard them, but that didn’t make the plea any less true. At this point, Clarke was certain that if Lexa teased her, she might just die. A sentiment that Lexa seemed to understand, if the finger pressing against her entrance was anything to go by.

“Beg me again.” Lower again, was her voice, which only served to add to Clarke’s state. Using what felt like all of her strength, Clarke moved forward, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulling her closer.

“Please...” Her own voice was ragged, and there was a distinct ring of desperation to her current tone.  
“Please, Lexa. I need... I need you to fuck me, I need to cum.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” The finger pressed into Clarke just as Lexa’s teeth dug into her shoulder. She sucked the skin harshly as she pulled her finger out again, sliding two back in as she finally released, smirking to herself at the dark purple mark that marred Clarke’s pale skin. Clarke whimpered, rolling her hips, silently begging for Lexa to go faster. A plea that Lexa happily listened to. Now that she felt Clarke around her fingers, there was to be no more hinting at teasing. Now she only wanted to hear what noises Clarke would make as she came. Lexa’s thumb pressed to Clarke’s clit as she settled into a rhythm, curling her fingers every so often. Not often enough that Clarke would ever expect it, just to keep her on edge.

To Clarke, it felt like lifetimes as she rocked in time with the rhythm, biting Lexa’s shoulder to muffle her moans and whimpers. But from the moment Lexa’s fingers had entered her, she’d felt it building, climbing far faster than she’d expected it to.

“Cum for me, Clarke.” Lexa encouraged, curling her fingers up again and pressing against Clarke’s clit with her thumb, already able to feel her starting to flutter. As if answering her words, Clarke’s teeth dug harder through Lexa’s suit jacket and her walls clamped around Lexa’s fingers, holding them in place as Clarke rode out her orgasm.

Heavy breathing resounded through the silence for a moment or two, before Clarke started to laugh, sitting back and grinning at Lexa, who was now happily cleaning her fingers off.

“Fuck, babe.” Clarke ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair, still chuckling weakly.

“You acted well, like you didn’t know me.” Lexa responded after releasing her index finger from between her lips, smirking at Clarke still.

“Felt like I didn’t. Where on earth did you get that suit and why haven’t I seen you in one before?” Now it was Lexa’s turn to laugh as she watched Clarke pull up the straps to her dress. Before Clarke could reach them, Lexa whipped her underwear off and pocketed them with a wink.

“I figured it would be a nice surprise. I’m gonna keep these I think. See you at home?”

“You’re an ass.” Clarke stood, kissing Lexa’s cheek before moving to the mirror to fix her hair with a sigh. She knew she still had one more interview to do before she could go home herself. Maybe she could blow it off? Before she could bring up the possibility of getting into Lexa’s car and leaving right now, she heard the door open and close and Lexa was gone. Damn.  
“Fuck.” Clarke huffed, trying to set her hair back into some form of an acceptable position. Or at worst, some kind of position that didn’t reveal she’d just had mindblowing sex with her girlfriend in the bathroom.

She really needed to tell Lexa more of her fantasies, if this was how it would turn out every time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've an idea for an AU or a situation you'd like to see, feel free to drop it in the comments.  
> Can't promise I'll do any/all of them, but drop them off and I'll see.


End file.
